


Mischief Gone Wrong

by Smartasswolf23



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mild S&M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasswolf23/pseuds/Smartasswolf23
Summary: Kiba tries to pull a prank on Shikamaru, too bad, he got the wrong Nara.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Varmint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varmint/gifts).



> This goes out to my amazing friend and beta, Varmint! Please Read and Review, and no hating on the adorable couple that she now has stuck in my head!

If there was one thing Kiba was sure of, it was that this prank would be great.

Shino and Hinata had both warned him against it. That a prank on Nara land was like asking for another clan war to break out, especially if he hit the wrong target. But Kiba was sure of his marksmanship. And he highly doubted that someone as lazy as Shikamaru would deviate from his usual routine, which meant that his plan would go according to plan, no matter what.

It was a simple one, if he could tell the truth. Although many would think it was complex coming from him. But, really, even though he wasn't one for thinking, he loved creating plans for pranks. Tricking people and putting them in uncomfortable situations... It was always hilarious. Iruka Sensei had once scolded him back in the academy and told him he should have put the same effort he used on making pranks for school.  
He didn't. And because of that, not many expected his plans to be so intelligent and complicated. Which was one of the reasons his teammates thought he was being stupid for even trying to prank Shikamaru.

But the Nara had stepped on Akamaru's tail without even noticing it because he was always walking around with his eyes closed. And this would teach the little jerk to keep his eyes open at all times. Not just when he was around others.

Shino had tried to tell him that he was being petty and childish. But no one stepped on Akamaru's tail and got away with it. Especially not if they were also the kind of person that called him out for being an idiot when Kiba just wanted to go out and have some fun with his friends.

The trick to the prank being successful were timing, remaining hidden behind his bush, and keeping the sanitary mask over his face until it was over. And keeping his laughter to himself until well after he had been able to finish the whole prank, of course, just to make sure that Shikamaru never knew it had been him.

Oh, he could just imagine Shikamaru's screaming when he was startled by his beautiful master plan!

The crunching of leaves and soft muttering alerted him to Shikamaru finally making his way back to his home through the Nara forest; right on time.

With his mirthful grin hidden beneath his mask, Kiba tightened his grip on the pouch of unpleasant smells he had managed to concoct with some help from Naruto. Then he began to count Shikamaru's steps, waiting impatiently for the right time.

"So troublesome..."  
(Sure, the voice was somewhat gruffer than Shikamaru's usual tone, but he just chalked that up to Shikamaru being sick or something)

With a roll of his eyes, Kiba counted ten steps. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen... And... Right on time.

"What in the- Ah!"

The paper bomb he had set on the floor to wake Shikamaru up went off seamlessly, causing him to jump away and towards the second paper bomb he had set up. And the teenager went through the four different bombs he set up, landing precisely where Kiba wanted him to be: Right in front of him.

Normally, he would have shouted out some warning about stepping on Akamaru's tail. But seeing how he wanted to not end up on the other side of yet another revenge prank, he kept quiet as he jumped out of his hiding place and threw the smelly bomb he knew would cling to Shikamaru for days on end.

But something went wrong.

When he threw the bomb, it did not hit the Nara's disoriented body. Instead, it continued to fly until it hit solid ground and burst, encompassing the area with the nasty scent.

Kiba landed in confusion a few feet away from his hiding place. Where had Shikamaru gone? All of the explosions had gone off, which meant he must have stood at the spot Kiba had prepared for... And the ground looked like it had been disturbed by someone landing in a crouch... But...

The hairs on the back of Kiba's neck stood on end suddenly. There was a presence behind him. But that didn't make any sense, Shikamaru didn't have the skills to-

"Kiba Inuzuka. Just what did I do to earn such a homecoming?"

Oh shit! That was Nara Shikaku, the patriarch of the Nara clan. He had almost set off a stink bomb on the head of the Nara clan... Not Shikamaru. Shikaku Freakin' Nara... In retrospect, maybe he should have listened to Shino and Hinata...

Kiba sent a quick prayer to whatever deity was up there and willing to listen, slowly turning around. Maybe, if he did so slowly enough, Shikaku would just leave him... Nope... He was wrong. Once he finished turning, he found the man looking down at him with an unamused stare.

"What's it to ya?" His response was immediate and rude. And Kiba knew the moment he growled out the question that he was done for. His mom and sister would never be able to find his body...

"Really now? Do I need to teach you some manners, boy?" Shikaku growled, eye twitching at the lack of respect the young Inuzuka was showing him after forcing him to dodge so many explosives.

"I don't think you could!" Really, he should just learn to stop putting his foot in his mouth while simultaneously digging an even deeper grave.

Shikaku just raised an eyebrow at the teenager, face remaining mostly emotionless. After a moment's thought, the scarred man pursed his lips and decided to take the young man up on his offer.

He didn't even bother to make the hand-signs that he knew Kiba was accustomed to seeing from his son. He just kept a neutral expression on his face as he allowed the effects of the jutsu to take place, rather intrigued to see how he would react.

Kiba felt his body freeze and immediately knew that he was caught. There was no way of getting out of this now... And he hadn't even been able to tell his family goodbye... His only solace came from knowing that Akamaru was off gallivanting happily and would not be around to see his great demise.

A quick teleport later found the two in the living room of the Nara house. Kiba was slightly disoriented from being teleported like that, but that didn't bother Shikaku in the slightest. He was accustomed to the sudden movements. And he wanted to set the Inuzuka straight about how mistaken he had been to have thought he could try and hurt him in his own home.

The older male moved towards the couch and Kiba was forced to follow. Before Shikaku sat down, he unleashed the shadow possession and grabbed the younger's arm to keep him from running. Just like he knew would happen, the kid tried to get away. But a quick tug to the appendage had the Inuzuka tumbling into the Nara. And then he wrapped his arm around the smaller man's waist and pulled him down as he sat, forcing him to bend over his lap.

"What are you gonna do, old man? Spank me?" Kiba snarled out rhetorically, hating being caught in such a compromising position.

"That sounds like a good idea, actually." Shikaku murmured, feeling amusement as he watched the way Kiba tensed upon hearing the words.

Shikaku raised his left hand and brought it down hard on Kiba's backside. A loud smack echoed in the house and the teenager rocked forward to try and get away from the offending hand.

The Nara simply wrapped his arm even tighter around the struggling Inuzuka. And another smack drew a yelp from the younger male.

Kiba couldn't believe this! He was actually being spanked by the man, and what was worse, it was starting to turn him on. With his face reddening, the brown-haired teen felt himself hardening with each hard smack against his ass. And of course, in this position, he was more than aware that couldn't hide his growing arousal from the older man.

Shikaku let a smirk slowly make its way to his face as he felt the other getting hard against his thigh. 'So, he likes to be dominated.' He noted, and then filed the information away for later use.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Shikaku asked tonelessly, keeping the intrigue he was feeling when it came to the Inuzuka to himself.

"Please, I haven't felt a thing!" Kiba lied to the man, secretly wondering if it would spur the man into a more intimate action.

"Really? That hard-on you have seems to say that you have felt something..." Shikaku's amusement only grew when Kiba hid his face by trying to burrow into the cushions of his couch. "Although perhaps... I'm not punishing you correctly." Shikaku mused as he brought his hand down one final time against Kiba's ass.

The action elicited a low whine from him, and Shikaku who was already twenty steps ahead, knew exactly what punishment the younger man wanted from him.

He kept his arm wrapped tightly around Kiba's torso and stood up. He hefted the brunet over his shoulder and carried him back to his bedroom, a sly smile playing on his lips at Kiba's mumbles of 'protest'.  
It was as he was forcibly moved away from the living room that Kiba realized just how much it was turning him on to be treated the way the man was doing. It was as if he weighed nothing to the other... Maybe it had to do something with the fact that most couldn't treat him like a rag-doll. Many would have lost their hands if they'd tried, if he was being honest. But here was the head of the Nara clan treating him like some-

His contemplations were cut short when he was harshly thrown onto a large bed in the very center of his room. And when Kiba said large, he meant huge. From the sparse yet comfortable and undoubtedly pricey furniture in the room, he could tell this was Shikaku's own room. Which made him begin to truly internalize what was about to happen and how unbelievably eager he was for it.

Shikaku once again used the shadow possession on the younger one to hold him still. "Are you sure you want this?" He questioned, making sure to sound as serious as possible. He wasn't about to take without having consent first. Especially not someone that might actually mean something to his son.

"Yes!" Kiba cried, both anxious and marginally terrified of seeing just how far the older man was willing to take him.

The scarred man nodded as he moved so he was standing at the foot of the bed where Kiba could see him. He slowly started to remove his garments; the fur jacket, shoes, mesh shirt, and pants. Although he kept on his boxers, then knelt on the bed and moved up slightly so he was hovering over Kiba's legs. His eyes swept over the teenager's body, taking in the sight. Then his dark eyes flicked up to meet with Kiba's, silently asking the other if everything was still okay.

Defiant slits stared back at him, daring him to do more. Urging him to continue.

Shikaku quickly shed the younger boy's clothes until he was naked. He gave Kiba's shaft a quick squeeze which prompted another whine. He smirked at the sound, and got off the bed. He walked over to his dresser, opened up the top drawer, and dug through the contents of the drawer until he found the items he had been looking for. He kept the few items hidden in his hand as he walked back over to the bed then placed them on top of the bedside table.

Once there, Kiba finally got a look at what was brought over. A condom, lubricant, a weird egg shaped thing, and some sort of ring looking thing. He wasn't sure what the last two were for, but was definitely elated for the first two items.

The Inuzuka felt a weight settle onto his thighs and looked up to find Shikaku straddling him.

"Ground rules; one, you do as I say. Two, If it hurts too much, you will tell me immediately. And three, failure to obey either rules will result in this ending immediately. Have I been understood?" Shikaku asked, eyebrow raised.

Kiba didn't waste any time to even think of weighing the options, his impulsivity won out once more and he all but shouted, "Yes!"

Shikaku had to smirk at the over eager teen. The kid really didn't know what he was about to get into. The older man reached over to the table and grabbed the ring. Before Kiba could even ask what it was, it was slipped onto his cock and tightened against the base.

"You will not orgasm until I tell you." Shikaku ordered, leveling the boy with a stern look before he grabbed the next toy; the egg-shaped thing. "I'm going to let you out of the shadow possession. You will not move understood?"

Kiba nodded his head as his body was released from the possession. He found himself being even more turned on by the orders given by the older man, impatient to find out what would happen next.

A low buzzing sound permeated the air, and Kiba soon found out what the device was when it was lightly pressed against his scrotum. He tried to arch to get closer to the feeling but Shikaku pulled it away and let out a chuckle when Kiba growled.

The device was suddenly pressed against the underside of his shaft and dragged from base to tip. Kiba cried out at the sensation, it felt amazing! The vibrations were unlike anything he had ever felt before... How... 

What... Who would have thought Shikamaru's father would be using such a thing?

"Roll over," was the only command given when the vibrator was taken away again.

Kiba had only half-heard the order, since he was caught up in everything he was feeling. When he took a moment too long to respond, Shikaku grabbed him and flipped him over forcibly. A hand came down hard again against his backside and the teen let out a low groan.

One hand pressed the vibrator against his ball sac again, while the other hand came down against his ass a few more times. Kiba panted and groaned at the sensations that ran across his body. The mixture of pain and pleasure were almost too much for him!

The Inuzuka felt like he was ready to explode, but couldn't due to how tight the cock ring was on him. He whimpered when he felt the vibrator leave his sensitive skin again. There was no more of a buzzing sound in the room and he soon heard Shikaku shift on the bed, placing the toy back on the table. And when he chanced a peek behind, he found the man grabbing the bottle of lubrication. Then when Shikaku was going to turn back, he pushed his head into the bed beneath him, trying to calm his breathing.

Shikaku had to admit, the kid was arousing. With one final slap to his ass, he applied a generous amount to the fingers on his right hand, and then used his left to spread apart the cheeks that were blocking what he wanted to get to.

Kiba tensed up when he felt a finger run up and down the crease in his ass a few times, then the wandering finger pressed against his anus. He shuddered at the unpleasant feeling but tried to keep as still as possible.

Shikaku gently pressed more of his finger into the tight muscle and heard the muffled whimper of pain. "You need to relax, that's the only way this will work."

Kiba let out a stuttered breath, and forced his body to relax under the ministrations of the older man. The tension melted from his body, and he found he liked the feeling of being filled. He bit down on his lip when the finger inside of him started to move around. In and out, at a steady pace. Not too fast, or too slow. Enough to get him used to what would happen with an even larger appendage later.

Shikaku curled his finger and found the spot he was looking for when Kiba let out a wanton, strangled moan. He made sure to hit that spot every time he thrust his finger into the teen, intent on making him let out more of those moans. Then he added a second finger to stretch him even further. Making a scissor like motion, he made sure to keep brushing against the prostate while he stretched the muscle.

After a few minutes of pure silence that was only truly interrupted by Kiba's moans and whimpers, a third finger was added into the mix and he let out another surprised moan. He was being filled to the brim with the other man and couldn't help but to love the feeling. Then another sensation was added into the pleasure he was feeling from the fingers; Shikaku smacked his ass again.

He didn't know why, but those large hands tanning his ass... There was something unbelievably enticing and mouthwatering about it.

Kiba panted as sweat rolled down his back, he wanted so badly to move against the fingers; but didn't want to risk everything being stopped where it was at. Even though he was just about overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensations, Shikaku's first orders still rang clear in his mind. You will not move. He bit down hard on his lip as his prostate was being abused by the fingers, trying to keep from gasping out.

Shikaku decided that Kiba had been prepared enough and pulled his fingers out. Kiba whined at the loss, making Shikaku smirk. He pulled down his own boxers to reveal his own hard-on, one he had been ignoring since this whole... thing had begun. The man reached over to the table and grabbed the condom, rolled it on quickly, and then coated the condom in lube. He wasn't trying to hurt the teen nor eager to do so, and he was more than aware that he was bigger than most.

He grabbed Kiba's hips and forced his lower body up until the teen got the message and got his knees up and under him. Kiba made sure to keep his upper torso on the bed, terrified of the man stopping because he unwittingly displeased him, and felt when Shikaku started to press into him.

Shikaku let out a groan as he slowly, painstakingly inched into the boy. Quite frankly, he was unbelievably tight. So much so that he was more than sure now that Kiba had never been on the receiving end of these ministrations. Still, he made sure to pause every few moments to get the teen used to the feeling, and make sure he didn't tear anything.

Kiba couldn't believe how huge the man was! He was being filled even more, so much more, than with the fingers. He couldn't believe it! And he couldn't help but let out a choked whine as he finally felt Shikaku's hips press up against his ass.

Shikaku gritted his teeth and forced his body to calm down before he snapped his hips forward in an impulsive fit. He couldn't believe how tight Kiba was, it was like he was being clamped down on. Then Kiba let out a whimper, and he couldn't help but to pull back slightly and snap his hips forward.

Kiba moaned when he felt the movement, "Move, old man!"

"You know, I'm getting real tired of being called old man..." The Nara's grip on the Inuzuka's hips tightened to prevent him from moving, voice growling and threatening. "Now how do you ask?"

Kiba let out a growl that tapered off into a keening sound when Shikaku moved slightly and rubbed against his prostate again.

"Please," Kiba begged the older man, he needed more! He wanted to see what the clearly experienced man could do to him.

Shikaku smirked in victory, and then slowly pulled out until just the head was still inside. Then he slammed his hips forward brutally, making sure to strike his prostate. The clan head didn't waste any more time, he set a fast and hard pace.

Kiba's moans spiraled into screams as his prostate was constantly abused by the shaft being slammed into him. His body was rocking with the motions and the grip that Shikaku had on his hips. He could feel the tightening of the coil in his stomach that told him it would be an amazing orgasm when he was finally allowed to cum. He didn't even realize when he started to join in the motions, passionately impaling himself on the engorged cock, over and over.

Shikaku knew he was reaching his limit when Kiba started participating in the activity. He reached around and gripped the weeping cock with one hand. Then, with Kiba's pleased noises spurring him on, he moved so he was able to loosen the ring an pull it off. And when he did so, he felt Kiba's sudden relief in the way his walls seemed to tighten unbelievably further.

Kiba produced a sound that was a cross between a moan and choked up noise, closing his eyes tightly at the sudden loss of the pressure on his cock. He could finally-

"Not until I tell you to." Shikaku growled against his ear, making the younger one whimper.

Shikaku squeezed the shaft and asked, "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"Yes! Please just let me cum!" Kiba screamed in frustration, tears pricking at his eyes in frustration and pleasure.

The Nara made sure to slam his cock against Kiba's prostate one last time before growling in command. "Now."

Kiba finally let go, swept away into a blissful state, unaware that he was shooting cum all over the bed or that he was screaming and clenching his muscles. Kiba all but collapsed into a boneless pile on the bed once he had finished, although Shikaku's hands holding onto his hips kept his lower half up.

The Inuzuka's orgasm sent the Nara spiraling into his own. He threw his head back with a groan with his final thrusts and emptied himself into the condom, letting his grip on Kiba's hip and now flaccid cock slip. The teen gave in to the heavy feeling that came over him, flopping onto his bed without even seeming to think about it.

The brunet got off the bed and tossed the condom away before heading into his bathroom, grabbing a washcloth before returning to the teenager. He cleaned the teenager up lazily, then threw the cloth into the corner of his room and climbing into his bed. Then he pulled Kiba against his chest, more than okay with joining the other for some much appreciated rest.

The next morning Kiba was sore all over. He felt like he had a stitch in his side and he wasn't even sure if he could use his legs; they felt like jelly. But he was also very warm, especially around the back of his body.  
And when he pivoted his head slightly to see what was keeping him warm, he found a muscular arm thrown across his chest.

He followed the arm, to a torso that was just as well defined with a few scars littered on it, and finally up to a scarred face. Dark eyes watched him with a sparkle of curiosity and Kiba couldn't help the small blush that decided to dust his cheeks.

"You're awake... How do you feel?" Shikaku's voice was somewhat husky; he needed to make sure he hadn't hurt the teenager too much. Even though he did have a sneaking suspicion the Inuzuka had enjoyed being dominated a lot more than either of them had expected.

"I'm sore, but I'm good." Kiba assured the older man as he snuggled back into the chest behind and closed his eyes again.

"You never did tell me what that trap was for." Shikaku mused as he tightened his grip around him subconsciously.

"Oh, Shikamaru stepped on Akamaru's tail. So, I was getting back at him for that." Kiba mumbled with a dismissive shrug, although, now that he had time to calm down, he realized he was- in a way- blowing things out of proportion.

"You wouldn't have caught him." Shikaku told him, and as soon as Kiba's eyes snapped open to glare at him, he added; "He left on a mission with his team a few hours before. He's not supposed to be back until next week."

"Oh," Kiba deflated as he heard the reason. He rolled over in the arm holding him, and faced the older man; a peculiar look on his face.

Shikaku raised an eyebrow at the other, wondering what was going on in his head. He didn't have to wait for long, though, since it seemed Kiba had decided on his next course of action seconds later.

The Inuzuka rolled them over so the Nara was laying on his back and Kiba was straddling his hips, a sly smile playing on his lips. "Well since Shikamaru won't be back for a while, I've got a few other ideas."

After what had happened, Kiba couldn't help but want more. The Nara was experienced; clearly he knew what he was doing. And he didn't really seem like the kind that would mind helping him scratch an itch... Besides, no one had ever made him feel that good.

Was it really so bad to want more?

He wanted more. Shikaku, though, didn't seem as eager. The man sighed and closed his eyes, throwing out his arms to either side.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Kiba smirked, "Quickie?"

"Aren't you sore?" This time his question was heavier, tone more serious and worried. "I don't want to hurt you, Kiba."

The Inuzuka immediately pouted, "But-"

"No buts." Shikaku pushed his body up to look Kiba directly in the eyes, then lifted his hand so it rested on his jaw. "Breakfast. Rest. And if you still want something afterwards..." The man shrugged, "You've proven to learn discipline rather quickly."

Even though he wasn't getting what he wanted at the moment, Kiba heard the promise in the Nara's voice. So he smiled broadly and threw his arms over his neck, bringing him in for a tight hug.

"Have anything sweet? I like sweet things in my mouth... Although salty ain't too bad..."

Shikaku's stare was not amazed by his words. But he merely raked a hand through Kiba's hair before agreeing to make them some breakfast.


End file.
